Mailboxes provide easy access for a mail carrier to deposit a mail item. In particular, curbside mailboxes placed in front of households in subdivisions and neighborhoods across America are particularly convenient to both the mail carrier and the mail recipients because they provide convenient deposit and retrieval of mail items. However, over the years, these conveniences have been abused. The rise of identity theft makes these curbside mailboxes an easy target. The current construction of curbside mailboxes typically does not include any security measures, such as an exemplary mailbox 100 illustrated in FIG. 1. For example, such security measure as locks or any theft prevention measure is absent from the mailbox 100. These mailboxes typically provide an easy-to-open door facing the street with a flag on the side of the mailbox (not shown) indicating there are mail items to be picked up.
With the simple construction, identity thieves easily target specific mail items in these mailboxes. Mail items such as boxes of checks, financial account summaries, credit cards, debit cards, and other credit information continue to be delivered by mail. As such, identity thieves or even nosy neighbors could effortlessly open the easy-to-open door to retrieve these identity sensitive items. In other words, as the door of the mailbox 100 is opened, the interior of the mailbox 100 is available in plain view. As such, in many situations, identity theft victims frequently didn't realize that they were victims until days, weeks, months, or years later.